You Might Be Crazy, But Baby I'm Fallin' For You
by PablotheUnicorn13
Summary: Small oneshots to the music of Loud by R5. Please read and review and listen to the EP.
1. Loud

**Hello! New story! YAY \o/. This is going to be to the album LOUD by R5! WOOHOO! On with the show my jolly good fellows! Mostly Percy's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud album nor LoudER or do I own PJO or R5 (If I did or even know them riker would be locked in my basement eating Nutella (Don't own) and salad)**

* * *

_Come on get loud loud let it out  
__Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud_

Loud

I was at Beck's party that he and his girlfriend planned not only to celebrate their anniversary. When I finally made it up to the rooftop the party was in full swing with people dancing and drinking and just going crazy. There were many girls there tonight, which was a plus because I had been looking for "the one" because my last long-term girlfriend had broken up with me about six months ago and my dad was saying that I should settle down before I take over the family business.

I look across the rooftop to see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on, she had long, blonde, curly hair and was talking and laughing and had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She looked like an angel but a naturally beautiful angel. I went and introduced myself. _Annabeth_. That is probably the most beautiful name I have ever heard or it could be heat of the moment. Right when we got to talking the band came out and performed which made the already loud party louder **(See what I did there? Hahah LOUD and LOUDER! Their ep and full album coming out in September)**

There was more dancing as the night went on and I soon found out that she was Silena's co-worker and best friend and I met more of her friends as the night went on. She was roommates with my cousin, Thalia, and I started to wonder how it had gone on and I had never met her after all these years. It didn't matter know though. We finally met and hit it off well. It was like a connection I have had with no one else I've dated before.

The party was slowly ending and then it was now or never. I leaned in closer to her and asked a simple question.

"Will you go out with me? One date and we'll go from there." I ask hopeful that she was feeling the same way I was tonight.

A simple yes was all she said and then kissed me on the cheek before disappearing and slipping something into my hand. A business card. I know had her full name and number and I couldn't be happier. I fell hard for her in one night.

**I am already working on the next chapter which may be up by tonight :)****) Please review if you do want me to continue it **


	2. Fallin' For You

Fallin' For You

_And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere  
__You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby_

We had been dating for a few months when she finally broke down and said her biggest worry about the whole relation.

"I-I'm just worried that it will end like all my other relationships and you'll end up leaving me." she cried into my chest while I held her.

"Hey, look at me," I say lifting her chin up, "I'm not going anywhere. I swear on the River Styx but if I do you have all the right to kick my butt." I promise her but it still doesn't seem to convince her that it's true. "Just trust me, I love how you wear mismatched socks and eat your pizza cold. And when we go to beach we always go swimming at night. That makes you one of a kind though and I think that I'm lucky that you are mine." She smiles but I can tell in her eyes that she still doesn't believe me. "You could do anything and I'd still love, like that time you changed your hair every single day,"

* * *

_She walked in the door with her hair straightened, "I think I'm gonna straighten my hair everyday because it's just so much easier." She says. I like her curls better but it wont change how much I love her so I kiss her and comment on how long and blonde it is. _

_The next day however her hair is curly again but it has vibrant fuchsia streaks at the end_. "_I think that these streaks will work for a change in my plain hair." She comments, but when I ask if they are permanent she shakes her head smiling, clip-ins. I just play with her hair after that twirling it around my fingers. _

_The third day she comes in, the pink is gone and all that remains are sparkles, tinsel, she comments when I ask. Pushing me and giggling when I say that they make her look even more like an angel and kiss her deeply._

_When I see her next her hair is shorter. It has gone from her mid-back to just below her shoulders, still curly but shorter and bangs that swoop just above her eyebrow. I walk over to her and she doesn't say anything at first but smiles when I reach out and touch a curl telling her how much I love that the curls were still there. _

_The last day she does anything to it is when her hair is cut into straight across bangs that make her eyes stand out against her tan skin. If anything she looks more beautiful. She smiles sheepishly and shrugs guaranteeing that this was the last time she was going to do something to her hair. I laugh it off and tell her I would love her with whatever she did to it. She then thinks for a few seconds and asks about a Mohawk which I decline immediately._

* * *

We laugh at the memory but it's good to know that she I believing me now.

"I love it when you dance in the rain, too." I add, "It makes you even more cute with your hair sticking to you face and how angelic you look twirling around in your rain boots and my oversized coat. Then when you wear your boots and old jackets and vintage clothing I think that you are the best dressed lady, I have ever seen. Then when you act surprised when I do something predictable. No matter what you do , I will always love you." I laugh

"Whitney Houston really? I should've known." She smiles.

* * *

**Review please :p and I still own none of this except the story idea itself. Cause let's be honest Rocky would be my boyfriend by now.**


	3. I Want You Bad

I Want You Bad

_I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!  
I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,Girl,  
I want you bad!_

_Annabeth._ Just saying her name gives me cold chills. I've fallen head over hills in love with her but the only problem is that, she's dating Luke, my best friend. We were both in the same taxi heading over to his place for our typical Friday night dinner with our other friends. It sucks really 'cause their dating and if I broke that up he would hate me forever, but I don't know how much longer I can take them being together. It's driving me crazy that she and I are so close.

Suddenly the taxi takes a sharp turn and she comes tumbling over towards me. We both pause and realize how close we are and suddenly pull back. We are next door neighbors in the apartment complex even though she is always at Luke's house, but in my mind she is always hanging out with me, like when we were younger.

Whenever she looks at me this certain it makes me think that we could maybe do it. That she could break up with Luke and realize how in love with her I am, but I don't know what to do. If I come out and tell her and she doesn't return the feelings our friendship would be done.

* * *

When we finally arrive at Luke's house and eat dinner it is very tense between the two of them. They disagree on everything and everyone tries to stay out of it but they drag them in it. Before the night is over they go off into a separate room and all you can hear is their muffled yelling which ends in Annabeth running out, crying. When Luke comes out we all ask him what happened and he just says some not so nice things about her and says that they are done. I say goodbye quickly and run out after her seeing as no one else will.

I run to our apartment complex which is about 9 blocks away but I knew that I would get there sooner than if I took a taxi because traffic was horrible at this time of night. When I finally got up the stairs (the elevator is broken) I was sweating uncontrollably and out of breath but I made I to her door and knocked. When she opened it, it was evident, from what I could see from my spot leaning heavily on my knees, that she had been crying. She looked at me for a second then tried to close the door but I stuck my foot in just in time to stop it from closing all the way.

"What? Did you just come here to tell me what a screw-up I am to?" She asked getting madder by the second.

"No," I said forcing the door to open wider, "I'm just here to tell you that Luke is a jerk and he is even more stupid for breaking up with someone like you." **(I hearrd that youuu've settled doooown that you've- sorry getting on with the story) **I carry on moving in to hug her. "And I'm sorry that you had to deal with him for so long, but what I'm even more sorry about is the fact that I didn't tell you what you meant to me sooner which made you put up with him for even longer. And to be honest I just want you to be mine." I rant while she starts to smile. "You're making fun of me now aren't you?"

"No, no, I'm not making fun of you. I just can't imagine how you thought that I didn't like you. That's why I dated Luke to get my mind off of you. But it ended up that I fell for him too and for a while it was both of you at the same time but it really hurt that Luke said all that stuff to me when we were talking…er…yelling at each other and it really hurt and as much as I want to be in a relationship with you, Percy, I just don't think I could take it right now. But give me a couple weeks to have things get back the way they were and then we can see about the relationship.


	4. Here Comes Forever

**Annabeth's POV for a change! Haha thank you all for the reviews (::) ****virtual cookie for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line. (This goes for the last chapter too) If I did Ross would already be my slave and Ellington would be my jester. Rocky would still be my boyfriend too. (He secretly loves me back *cough* Lilac Quill *cough*) lol (drowning man)**

Here Comes Forever

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah  
Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl_

I first met Percy when we were seven and he moved into the apartment beside of mine. My dad went over to meet them and ask if they needed help moving any boxes into the rooms. While they did the heavy lifting this boy came up to me and hugged me saying that we were going to be best friends because we both like Power Rangers (I was wearing my Power Ranger t-shirt.) **(Don't own, they are cool though I mean who wouldn't want to be the red, even though it's a boy it would still be totally awesome) **I hugged him back saying that it was our favorite show. He asked me it I wanted to help him hang up the posters in his room which I agreed to. When our parents found us later we were both asleep one his bed.

* * *

"Surrender! You will get captured and forced to walk the plank!" Nine year old Percy yelled at me.

"Never, good sir!" I say advancing towards him. He tackled me and we rolled around wrestling on the floor until we bumped into his nightstand and were told we had to find a new game to play. We then started playing with his Power Ranger figurines, him with blue and me with red.

"I always have wanted to be the red one! He's so cool and powerful!" I exclaim excited that I finally get to play Power Rangers. My mom says that they are for boys and won't let me have any.

"What? The blue is so much better! He fights the best!" He argues and that's when we get into it and are forced to play another game.

* * *

After the funeral when we got home I went straight to my room, still in shock from finally having to say goodbye to my best friends. I was sitting down on the bed sobbing when there was a knock on my door and Mom walked in.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about him. He's in a better place now, and you know it. He was hurting and suffering, you know that. Don't make yourself sick by crying." After saying this, she hugged me awkwardly, we never have had the best relationship and I feel as if this would put even more of a strain on our relationship. In the second after she lets go there's a knock on the door and she kissed my head before leaving to go see who it was.

"It's been really difficult for her, I don't think that she will ever let him go." my mom comments to Sally and Paul.

"Athena, do you mind if I go talk to her?" a different voice asked. I heard my mother sigh and footsteps coming down the hall so I can only guess that she nodded her head yes to the decision. "'Nabeth? Are you in here?" I heard him ask cautiously lightly knocking on the door, peaking his head inside the room.

"Yeah, come on in Percy." I reply and pat beside me on the bed. When he walks in I turn over to be on my back and see him slide his shoes off before climbing into the bed and hugging me. That did it, I broke down again crying into his chest while he held me brushing my hair and whispering to me that it was going to be okay. After a while the crying tired me out so I fell asleep as did Percy.

* * *

**Changing to third person for a second :)****  
**

Paul, Sally, and Athena were standing in the door looking at the two pre-teens smiling to themselves. When Athena spoke out of the blue,

"He really does care about her, if he is willing to be here this long when she is crying."

"Well of course he cares," Sally comments, "They are best friends and do act like a couple and argue as an old married couple, but they don't need to know that."

* * *

**Back to Annabeth's POV**

We were sitting on the couch with the popcorn bowl between us, Percy shoveling popcorn in his mouth. He was making me watch Romeo and Juliet **(don't own) **because he was really just a big sap. It was the scene where they finally kissed and he just turned to me and smirked knowing that I hate that scene because it was probably the most cliché kiss ever. I rolled my eyes and it made him smile even bigger.

* * *

My first kiss was with Percy when we went to the lake with a group of our friends and it started raining and we were the last to get to the car and tried to open the doors but were locked out.

"Kiss!" They all yell out at the same time smiling.

"No!" Comes tumbling out immediately. Of course we both liked each other but at this time we were so oblivious that we thought it would ruin our friendship and our friendship is like years of commitment and hardships like when both our biological dad's died (not Paul, he's Percy's step dad in case it wasn't mentioned by me or him before.) We had crying sessions with tubs of ice cream. But it was clear that we weren't going to be let back into the car and it was pouring buckets upon buckets so we looked at each other with expressions that just said 'Sorry!' and went for it. I was the best kiss I have had. Then we looked into each others eyes and realized that we felt the same way for each other, just like a movie scene, despite how cliché. (He still makes fun of me for claiming to hate those movies but comes onto him to kiss. Such a Seaweed Brain.)

* * *

"…Marry me?" he says having got down on one knee at the end of dinner and ranting for a couple minutes but stops when I giggle and gives me the _look_ that says he is trying to be serious so I shut my mouth and let him finish. "So?" he adds drawing me out of my thoughts to answer.

"Yes! Yes, Seaweed Brain, why wouldn't I marry you?" I ask while he puts the ring on my finger and picking me up and kissing me.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! Save me Superman!" Darcy yells jumping up and down waving on the couch.

"Fear not, young lady! Daddy is here." he says winking at me while passing.

* * *

"And that is how I met your grandpa, guys." I say winking at the older kids smiling.

"Grandma? Why did it take you and Grandpa to know that you liked each other?" May asks.

"Because your Grandpa is oblivious, sweetheart." I reply getting up. "That's enough stories for one night kids, go to bed now." Looking at the lot on the floor in sleeping bags, walking to my room I see Percy already asleep in the bed, same old Seaweed Brain.

**BOOM! LOUD album done! If you would like me to continue with other R5 songs I would be happy to! Review please!**

Ciao for Now ~A jk ~M hahaha much more threatening sounding


End file.
